Éternel
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -¡Mi lady, estas viva! -exclamo sonriendo resplandeciente, notando como la sensación que tenia dentro de su corazón no le cabía en el pecho por tanta felicidad y no podía respirar. Percibiendo como su estomago era inundado por aquellas maravillosas mariposas que desde hace diez años había dejado de sentir -Volviste... -añadió en un débil susurro (Two-shot, LadyNoir y Ladrien)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug, Adrien/Chat Noir y Gabriel A./ Hawk Moth)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Ladybug no podía creer que Chat Noir lo hubiese logrado, no podía creer que su compañero felino finalmente la hubiese encontrado, aterrorizada y sola después de vivir aquella horrible pesadilla. Convencida de que este lugar en donde se encontraba encerrada gracias a Hawk Moth sería su tumba.

Pero Chat Noir estaba justo frente a ella, con los ojos llorosos y la desesperación tatuada en su rostro mientras corría con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia gracias a la multitud de golpes y cortes que decoraban su maltratado cuerpo. Intentando llegar hasta ella de nuevo para protegerla y salvarla, tal y como siempre lo había hecho.

Ladybug sonrio al verlo, con el corazón hinchado de alegría, sabiendo que cuando la alcanzara todo volvería a estar bien... Admitiendo después de tanto tiempo negándoselo a si misma, que lo amaba. Por que si, al estar en medio de aquella critica situación donde podía perder la vida, Ladybug ahora tenia claros sus sentimientos... y en cuanto saliera se lo diría. Ya no estaba dispuesta a ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que el chico pudiera sacarla de aquel horrible lugar, la explosión dentro de su prisión fue ensordecedora.

Ladybug escucho un fuerte sonido chirriante a causa de la inevitable caída de algunos cimientos y vidrios rotos. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, porque sentía dolor, mucho dolor.

El dolor estaba en todas partes, en su rostro, en sus brazos, en su espalda, en sus pies, adentro y afuera ¡Oh dios! ¿Por que no hacia que se detuviera? La explosión le había impactado tanto en sus tímpanos que apenas y podía escuchar su propia voz cuando cayo al suelo, arrojada hacia atrás por la fuerza de la bola de fuego que había quemado su cuerpo con ridícula facilidad, derritiendo gran parte de su ropa y su propia piel por igual.

Poco después, dejo de gritar, el calor ahora era abrumador y no podía encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para abrir los ojos y ver si Chat Noir todavía estaba allí. Incluso hablar era demasiado esfuerzo, su garganta simplemente vibraba secamente con cada respiración.

¿Pero que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por que le pasaba eso? Su mundo se había derrumbado en una singularidad de dolor que jamas imagino y su conciencia ahora se encontraba flotando a un lugar desconocido para ella, como si no estuviese allí, como si estuviese en busca de una salida para no tener que lidiar con las terribles sensaciones que la rodeaban...

Pasados varios segundos, cuando finalmente Ladybug se dio valor y abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba tirada en el suelo. El fuego se había extinguido por completo pero aun había algo muy malo en aquella escena; su traje de heroína estaba inmaculado, su piel ya no se quemaba hasta quedar gravemente dañada y su cabello estaba sujeto en aquellas delicadas coletas como si nunca hubiesen sido tocadas por una explosión.

Por un momento, Ladybug se pregunto si se había imaginado todo, si Hawk Moth realmente había peleado contra ella después de que por error, descubriera que era el padre de Adrien. Si realmente la había encerrado en aquella especie de bodega con una bomba dentro cuando se negó a darle los pendientes, asegurando que si no se los daba se los quitaría el mismo a su cadáver. Pero el cuarto quemado a su alrededor se alzo como un recordatorio de que realmente había sucedido. No había forma de negar que había sido real, solo necesitaba reconstruir por qué todavía estaba de pie en una sola pieza.

Levantándose del suelo con cautela, Ladybug se acerco a la puerta, esperando encontrar a Chat Noir. Pero en cambio, se congelo ante lo que vio al final del pasillo.

Cerca de la puerta, se encontraba ella misma. Tirada en el suelo, con el cuerpo gravemente quemado en varias zonas e inmóvil. ¡¿Pero, cómo era eso posible?! Se pregunto con histeria, intentando darle un sentido a todo lo que estaba viendo.

"No, no, no ..." repitió la chica llorando mientras retrocedía, regresando a la habitación en donde al parecer... había muerto. Sabiendo que de alguna manera no quería salir.

Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Ladybug lloro desconsolada. Abrumada por mil preguntas a la vez y siendo incapaz de procesar sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo que todo eso estaba siendo solo una pesadilla. Una muy terrible pesadilla.

Intentando calmarse y convenciéndose de que nada era cierto, la chica logro subir muy lentamente sus ojos para volver a ver la escena, notando como Chat Noir también lloraba con desesperación, con su dañado cuerpo ya sin vida entre los brazos.

Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, Ladybug noto que los labios del chico se movían. ¿Estaba hablando con ella? Su audición era demasiado débil y por mas que se esforzaba en escuchar sus palabras, todo era en vano.

De un segundo a otro, la audición regreso cuando el sonido de un vehículo llamo su atención. Los faros parpadearon afuera de aquel edificio donde se había desarrollado la pelea, una puerta se abrió y cerro con fuerza. El sonido de unos acelerados pasos abriéndose camino entre los escombros retumbo en sus oídos, moviéndose hacia donde su cuerpo chamuscado estaba inmóvil entre los brazos de Chat Noir, quien se encontraba tan destrozado que aun no era capaz de notar al intruso.

Aquel que poco después, supo que se trataba de Gabriel Agreste.

Al verlo Ladybug sintió como si su corazón se hubiera sumergido en aguas heladas. Hawk Moth había vuelto, fingiendo preocupación y examinándola en ese horrible estado que el mismo le infligió, como si no hubiese sido el quien la había quemado viva. Como si estuviese genuina-mente angustiado.

Ladybug tomo una bocanada de aire y bajo la mirada entre lagrimas, manteniendo después los ojos fijos sobre los finos zapatos de vestir recién pulidos de Gabriel. Notando como la acción logro herirla más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado débil y roto.

Ella... Que había sido amada por miles, que hizo tanto para proteger a los demás. ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo en esta vida! ¿Por qué Dios la trataba con tanta injusticia, dándole una muerte tan horrible?

Sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos por una sacudida repentina en su estómago, una sensación apresurada y desconocida que era acompañada por los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. La imagen de Chat Noir y Gabriel desapareció ante sus ojos y fue remplazada por una intensa obscuridad. Luego, una extraña suciedad comenzó a caerle desde el techo.

El corazon de Ladybug comenzó a golpear su pecho con mas fuerza que antes y el pánico se apodero de ella mientras las palas de tierra seguían amontonándose encima de ella. ¡Pero qué atrocidad se estaba haciendo! ¿Acaso la estaban enterrando viva? ¡No, no era posible! ¡Ella no estaba muerta, no podía estarlo! ¡No cuando aun era capaz de sentir, de pensar, de llorar!

Desesperada comenzó a gritar, rogando que se detuvieran. Pero todo fue inútil, la tierra logro cubrirla por completo y todo se volvió oscuro.

Tiempo después... la tierra que la rodeaba desapareció.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado bajo ella? No lo sabia, quizá minutos, quizá horas o días enteros... Para Ladybug daba lo mismo, a ella le pareció una eternidad.

La chica abrió los ojos con miedo y noto que seguía tendida en el piso de aquel edificio en ruinas, rodeada de una macabra oscuridad que sin importar el tiempo que pasara no se iba. Demostrándole que al parecer, para ella no volvería a existir la luz del día. Estaba forzada a existir dentro de aquella noche eterna.

.

.

.

Para muchos, diez años es mucho tiempo para estar solo. Pero para Ladybug, diez años no eran suficientes como para abandonar aquel espantoso lugar donde le quitaron la vida.

Suspirando la chica recostada en el suelo giro su cabeza con lentitud, mirando sin mucho interés la extraña puerta blanca que recordaba, había aparecido de un momento a otro en una de las paredes. Hace mucho tiempo atrás.

¿A donde podía llevarla esa puerta? No lo sabia y francamente, no tenia ningún interés en averiguarlo. Sin embargo, le gustaba permanecer cerca de ella pues la hacia sentir segura, su pequeña luz filtrada a través de sus esquinas le regalaba un poco de paz.

Con el rostro inexpresivo pero miles de sentimientos atacando su pecho de nuevo, Ladybug volvió a pensar en Hawk Moth, o mejor dicho... En Gabriel Agreste, recordando lo desalmado y malvado que resultó ser, preguntándose angustiada si realmente había logrado quitarle sus pendientes y robar a Tikki.

Oh Tikki, como la extrañaba... Pero daba gracias al cielo que la pequeña kwami no había muerto, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar pues después de buscarla mucho ella simplemente no había aparecido. Aunque, viéndolo por otro lado, ella seguía con el traje de Ladybug y por alguna razón que no lograba entender, no podía volver a ser Marinette.

Marinette... Su identidad civil. Ya ni siquiera recordaba como era su propio rostro, solo podía recordar a todos aquellos que formaban parte de su vida. Sus padres, sus amigos, Adrien y Chat Noir... Porque sí, ella incluso pensaba en Chat Noir...

Recordaba sus días salvando París junto a el, y en cómo tal vez, solo tal vez lo disfrutó más de lo que nunca admitió a sí misma o al chico. Recordaba su heroico esfuerzo por rescatarla y lo valiente que siempre había sido para garantizar su seguridad, pero sobre todo... Recordaba la mirada en sus ojos felinos cuando estaba a punto de sacarla y aveces, Ladybug no podía evitar fantasear con el hubiera y examinar sus propios sentimientos cuando había estado buscando los brazos de Chat Noir liberándola.

No podía evitar volver a sentir las mariposas en su estomago y la gran corriente de agradecimiento y preocupación en su corazón. Ya que siendo sincera, ella había llegado a amar a Chat Noir mucho mas durante sus largos años de soledad sobrenatural.

Lo amaba por todo lo que habían pasado juntos, por lo que el estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, por su gran valentía desinteresada, por la clase de hombre que es ... o era con ella.

Y a pesar de que aun recordaba con amor a su adorable Adrien, era Chat Noir por quien lloraba, era de el por quien se preguntaba que seria de su vida. No obstante, su curiosidad sobre el destino del rubio no era suficiente para hacer que abandonara ese lugar tan familiar y trágico.

¿Cuál era su propósito para seguir ahí, sin nadie con quien hablar ni meta que lograr? No lo sabia, ¿Entonces, por que no cruzaba esa reluciente puerta blanca?

Quizá porque no quería alejarse mucho de aquel sitio que de alguna forma se había vuelto su casa, o tal vez porque tenia miedo de extinguirse por completo sin saber algo sobre su familia, sus amigos, Tikki o Chat Noir... Porque a pesar de saber que era imposible, en realidad sentía la necesidad de pedirles disculpas por no ser mas cuidadosa, por no tomar precauciones. Quería decirles que los amaba por ultima vez y que lamentaba haberlos abandonado.

De cualquier forma, ella permanecía todos los días en el mismo lugar, sin salir ni cruzar. Teniendo como único consuelo la idea de que el destino tenia un plan para ella y que de alguna manera, debía ser paciente.

Y el destino, quizá escuchando sus lamentos... Finalmente se decidió a llegar.

Todo fue demasiado repentino para Ladybug, quien perdida entre sus recuerdos permanecía recargada sobre la pared mas cercana de la puerta blanca y brillante que tanto la tranquilizaba cuando el ruido de una voz extrañamente familiar se dejo escuchar de la nada.

Asustada, la chica se levanto de su asiento en el siempre glacial suelo repitiéndose que aquello no podía ser verdad; nadie había ido a ese lugar en años. Sin embargo, la profunda y antigua voz se hizo mas fuerte y la obscuridad eterna de su prisión desapareció para ser sustituida por la hermosa luz del sol filtrado a través de los huecos y ventanas, contrastada por una sutil lluvia y el cálido viento entrando disimulado.

Encantada por la imagen de aquel cambio, Ladybug inhalo y exhalo con fuerza. Llenándose por la dicha del momento. Pero pronto el escenario que la rodeaba paso a no tener mas importancia cuando aquella voz regreso, acercándose cada vez mas a la puerta de entrada de su eterna casa.

-Es aquí, hemos llegado -dijo hablando con otra persona.

El jadeo que se le escapo a Ladybug fue involuntario cuando salto emocionada y salio corriendo hacia la entrada.

"Conozco esa voz, recuerdo esa voz. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser?" repetía la chica en su mente, reconociendo la voz de Chat Noir incluso a pesar de los años.

-Menos mal -se quejo cansada otra voz desconocida para ella -Tengo que admitir que este plan parece complicado. ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

-Créeme Plagg, funcionará -respondió de nuevo Chat Noir, justo cuando Ladybug fue capaz de llegar al final de la larga escalera y quedar frente a la puerta, misma que se abrió con un chirrido oxidado.

"¡Es Chat Noir!" pensó ella ilusionada, esperando verlo en su extravagante traje de héroe. Sin embargo, asombrada pronto se dio cuenta de que no seria así pues parado justo en frente de ella estaba Adrien. Y a su lado, levitando en el aire había un pequeño kwami en forma de gato negro.

La verdad le cayo como una jarra de agua fría y Ladybug no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta al entender que no estaba equivocada pues aquel atractivo hombre de veintisiete años, dulce y bondadoso era Chat Noir. Su primer amor y el ultimo, aquel que ahora descubría, ella amó en ambas versiones sin saberlo durante tanto tiempo.

-Va a ser mucho trabajo -insistió el kwami de nombre Plagg.

-Puede ser, pero haré que Hawk Moth admita sus crímenes y pague por ellos -dijo Adrien con seguridad y un toque de amargura que la estremeció -No descansare hasta que mi lady reciba la justicia que merece -añadió bajando la mirada -¿Y tu que dices, linda?-pregunto sonriendo con dulzura.

Ladybug se permitió imitarlo, encontrándose con Tikki sentada sobre su mano con sus enormes y preciosos ojos azules nublados por densas lagrimas.

-Lo que sea que necesites hacer para llevar la paz a Marinette, yo te ayudaré Adrien... Creo en ti -respondió la bichito con voz temblorosa.

¡Dios, era ella! ¿Entonces... Todos esos años...? ¡Todos esos años había estado a salvo de Hawk Moth! Ladybug sintió su pecho inflarse de alegría y suspiro, incapaz de poder explicar con palabras todo el alivio que sintió en esos momentos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Estamos contigo hasta el final -asintió Plagg, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro al rubio antes de bajar hasta donde se encontraba Tikki para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Tratando de tranquilizarla.

Y por primera vez en muchos años Ladybug fue capaz de sonreír demostrando la profundidad de su alegría, llevando las manos a su pecho y cerrando los ojos sin el temor de que al abrirlos todo se desvaneciera. Sabiendo que aquello era real y no solo una ilusión.

Así que Ladybug camino junto a su amado héroe con moderada elegancia durante todo el tiempo que este permaneció en aquel lugar, bebiendo su imagen y la de sus pequeños acompañantes, examinando sus rostros y deleitándose con sus voces. Sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien.

Sintiéndose viva de nuevo. Verdaderamente viva.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Bueno, quería subir esta historia desde el 21 de Noviembre pero no tuve tiempo hasta hoy. A** **l principio pensaba subir todo en un solo capitulo, pero como es un tema demasiado "pesado" preferí mejor dividirlo en dos partes.**

 **Espero que no haya quedado tan mal y que no me odien, por favor. La siguiente actualización sera este domingo (Solo me falta algunos detalles)**

 **No tengo mas que comentar, ojala que les guste, y si no... Que al menos que les entretenga por un rato ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
